


Expanding Horizons

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Boys Kissing, Foodie Eliot, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Sexin of the threesome kind!, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: Eliot is prepared to stand aside and accept Nate and Sophie as a couple - but what he doesn't realize is that they have no interest in him stepping aside.





	Expanding Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheryden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheryden/gifts).



> For [](http://sheryden.livejournal.com/profile)[sheryden](http://sheryden.livejournal.com/) with thanks for your participation in this year's Leverage Exchange. Yes - I did it. *g*

The three of them had gone to a local Ethiopian restaurant for dinner. Eliot had been dying to try it out for weeks – even so, when his date cancelled at the last second he’d almost called the whole evening off. Nate and Sophie were still very new to the idea of being an official couple, and memories of his conversation with Nate on that very subject were still painfully fresh in Eliot’s mind.

He’d tried approaching Hardison and Parker with the idea of making it a group thing, but the second the words “Ethiopian” and “food” left his lips, hacker and thief became insistent that they had “plans”. “Important plans,” Parker had emphasized, before bolting from the room.

Eliot had finally decided to suck it up – conceding that unless he wanted to eat alone, he needed to get over his nerves and spend the evening with Nate and Sophie. _You’ve done it before,_ he reminded himself. The three of them had often gone out to dinner together when Eliot had a new place he wanted to try out. Nate and Sophie had always trusted his culinary instincts, and aside from an unfortunate incident at a local Korean restaurant, Eliot had never steered them wrong.

After a filling meal – Sophie had unabashedly declared her intent to “marry the person who can feed me vegetarian sambusa like this” – and the better part of two bottles of wine, the three of them had returned to Eliot’s apartment. Sophie had remembered he had tiramisu in his refrigerator, and Nate had been hinting at wanting to try a bottle of brandy he’d seen in Eliot’s wet bar.

It was comfortable; normal almost. Good food and good conversation. Eliot had finally allowed the other two to sweep him along in whatever they decided they wanted.

And then Sophie, who had been sitting next to him on the couch, was suddenly in his arms and kissing him. Eliot’s first response was pure instinct – growling low in his throat, he pulled her in hard against his chest and kissed her back. He still had enough of a buzz that it took several minutes for his brain to figure out what his body had so enthusiastically signed on for. “Sophie, no…” he said, pulling as far away from her as he could. “Stop.”

Horrified at what had just happened, he looked across the room at Nate. Inexplicably, the mastermind was _smiling._ “Don’t stop on my account.”

Eliot blinked, convinced he’d heard the man wrong. “What?” Completely confused now, he looked back at Sophie for some hint of clarification.

“He told me how you feel,” she said simply – no pretense to it whatsoever. Eliot’s chest tightened until he couldn’t breathe. His eyes were wide, and he was already tensed to scramble back away from her. He needed space; he needed to not have heard what she’d just said. He needed…

“Eliot,” Sophie said, resting a hand on his forearm. “You should have told me.”

His smile was bitter. “You don’t see me that way. You never have.”

“You never asked,” she countered. “You have no idea what I’ve seen or what I feel.”

“Not to mention your decision to bury your own feelings has ignored one other piece in this whole puzzle,” Nate said. Setting his brandy down on the bar, he joined them on the sofa: sitting on Eliot’s other side.

“What’s that?” Eliot asked, his voice suddenly shaky. Something had shifted in the easy camaraderie that had been flowing between the three of them all night. He could feel it the second Nate sat down – the second he was framed by the two of them. The problem was that he didn’t know what to do with it – how to react.

Luckily for him in that moment, he didn’t have to. “You’ve forgotten that I might have feelings for you too,” Nate murmured, a second before he leaned forward and kissed Eliot.

If Eliot’s brain didn’t know what to do with Sophie kissing him in front of Nate, it _certainly_ didn’t know how to handle this new development. Fortunately for all parties involved, his body was more than happy to take up the slack. Threading his fingers into Nate’s tangled curls, Eliot held him still – licking and teasing at the other man’s lips until Nate opened for him. The kiss deepened, and soon Eliot wasn’t the only one moaning.

He shifted against the sudden press of his hard on against the zipper of his pants, then gasped – breaking off the kiss to stare at her when Sophie ran her palm across the bulge between his legs.

“Is your bed big enough for the three of us? Or would you prefer this happen out here?”

Taking one hand from Nate, Eliot cupped the back of Sophie’s head and drew her in again. This kiss was softer, but no less urgent. “Got no need for a bed,” Eliot admitted when their lips parted and they drew back from one another, “but I would like to see you without that blouse on.”

Her answering smile was wicked and full of promise. “Only if you both lose your shirts first.”

Nate was at the better angle; Eliot didn’t resist as the older man’s nimble fingers undid the buttons on his shirt – brushing feather-light touches against his skin as he went that had Eliot’s nerves singing. He shivered as Nate’s palms skimmed across the muscles of Eliot’s stomach, brushing the fabric out of the way.

Sophie hummed appreciatively. “That’s lovely.”

Eliot felt his cheeks flush, but he didn’t let his attention wander from Nate. “Nope,” he said softly, removing Nate’s hand from his belt buckle. “My turn, boss.”

Eliot’s movements were more purposeful – less graceful. He had Nate’s shirt off and cast aside in no time, and went straight for his belt. “Eliot…” Nate breathed.

Sophie moved up beside Eliot, curling in against Nate’s side. She’d shed her own designer blouse, and was clad only in a cobalt blue bra the exact shade of his eyes. “Looks like we get to play with you first, old man,” she purred, turning Nate’s face towards her and kissing him. While they were absorbed with each other, Eliot slipped a hand inside Nate’s pants; cupping the bulge of his erection. The mastermind moaned low in his throat, his free arm circling Eliot’s shoulders.

“You planned this,” Eliot accused, when Nate pulled back from Sophie and turned towards him again. He glanced pointedly at Sophie’s lingerie.

“Of course,” Nate said simply, pulling him in for another kiss. Eliot felt Sophie working open his pants, but he didn’t resist. It was one of the craziest things he’d ever agreed to, and was probably going to evaporate with tomorrow’s sunrise, but for tonight he couldn’t think of any place he’d rather be.

Or two people he’d rather share the insanity with.


End file.
